


the stripper squid dilemma

by gothcowboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Festival!!! On Ice, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tentacles, Top Katsuki Yuuri, it was supposed to be a quick joke but I worked on this for two days, sorry for... this whole thing lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcowboy/pseuds/gothcowboy
Summary: Yuuri is most definitely, certainly and obviously not jealous. Victor has a newfound love for tentacles.





	the stripper squid dilemma

Katsuki Yuuri is not a selfish person. He's not petty, barely immature and certainly not a possessive person. And he most definitely, _ definitely  _ isn't jealous.

Yuuri, by all means, is also a big fat liar.

No, no, he isn't mad. Not at all, in fact, he's  _ glad _ that Victor is getting so much attention from such dedicated and supportive fans. He's privileged enough to spend so much time with the skating idol, so it isn't surprising that fans will show up now and again to spend a second or two with the celebrity. After all, he's been in their shoes.

Who wouldn't want a second with the legendary Victor Nikiforov, right?

Usually, Yuuri is totally fine with the presence of fans when checking into hotels, motels, inns and the like when visiting different locations. He's used to it, even when it happens when they're visiting Hatsetsu and they come to his parents’ onsen to see his fiancé.

Which is why Yuuri was completely confused when Victor suggests that they stay in a hotel for their current stay in Hatsetsu.

“I don't understand, Vitya,” Yuuri says while unpacking in the hotel room. “You know that my parents love having you, we could've just stayed at the onsen.” This is about the third time he's brought the topic up, since Victor hasn't given him a real answer yet. This time is different, as they're both kind of jetlagged and Victor’s worn enough to finally give in to Yuuri's interrogation methods.

“I don't want to bother them with that, Yuuri, even if they are family,” Victor replies sleepily. The Russian is spaying himself out on their king sized bed, arms crossed over the suitcase that his lover is currently unloading. “Plus, it's a little..embarrassing, sometimes..”

“Embarrassing?” Yuuri repeats on edge suddenly, turning to glare down at the tousled mop of silver hair. He clutches the pair of pajama pants he was folding in his hands, because Victor Nikiforov or not, no one exactly calls the Katsuki family embarrassing without good reason and lives afterward. “How so?”

Victor catches on almost immediately to the edge in his fiancé’s voice and lifts his tired head, shaking it quickly. “No, not your family, I mean,” he fumbles with his words, “It's embarrassing to, uh, face them the morning after particularly… eventful nights.. sometimes.”

“Oh, you mean the nights I have you screaming my name in the onsen?” Katsuki replies with a coy smirk, “I'm sure those are awkward to explain.”

“Aha well, I think there's no need to really explain.. I'm sure they get the picture quite well enough, by the looks they give me at breakfast.”

Yuuri snickers at this, tucking away the poodle pajama pants away in the hotel drawer. “Still doesn't mean we couldn't stay there. I know you couldn't, but it would've been fun to see you try and keep your hands off me for a week.”

“Always next time, love,” Victor winks at him as he rolls over onto his back, brushing back his hair to look clearly at him. “Besides, I already have a few surprises up my sleeve for you this trip.”

The younger skater quirks an eyebrow at him, “Oh? When do these surprises come into play, then?”

Victor gives him an award winning grin and looks up with his shining eyes. “It depends, how tired are you tonight, Yuuri?”

-

The hotel they’re staying at was probably the most expensive hotel in the Hatsetsu outskirts Yuuri’s aware of. It’s placement in the small town area made it much less bold than the hotels they'd stay in while traveling. It still has some fun quirks, however. Yuuri's never exactly been here all that much so he's no expert, but apparently, Victor is.

“I did my research,” Victor boasts as they're riding the elevator. His hands are over Yuuri's eyes and Yuuri could sense Victor's excitement. “I know you're going to like this.”

Yuuri isn't exactly concerned until he hears music as they travel deeper and down, not the elevator music but instead something that sounds too flashy to even be in his home town. The music growls beneath his feet, pumping and bouncing to a steady beat. He's focused enough on the rhythm to be spooked by the ding of the elevator.

There they were. At the basement of the hotel in the sweetest, lovely, softest little town in the world was a loud, vibrant, blaring and blasting strip club. All at once.

Yuuri inhales.

“Yuuri, have a drink with me?”

Yuuri exhales.

-

It's funny what champagne can do to you, sometimes. Sometimes, if you drink enough, it makes you want to strip down, straddle up and give your idol the grind of his life. Other times, it makes you jealous and protective of the said idol, now fiancé. Funny how that works.

This is the fifth round of drinks that the waitress has brought to their small table and though Yuuri is usually unapproving of Victor’s mildly unhealthy spending habits, he likes this way more than he should. He takes a sip as he watches the next performance; the last one was a very talented woman that they both loved and cheered for with all their drunk passion.

Then on walks a very skinny, very attractive young man to the stage that Yuuri immediately doesn't like. He gets bad vibes from this dude, with his black spandex lingerie and his dripping eros exterior. Victor seems to like the guy a lot though, so Yuuri just drinks and stays quiet.

The dancer is definitely talented, not exactly figure skating level but surely practiced. His form is alright and he's flexible, and yes, Yuuri is trying to distract himself by focusing on the dancer’s performance more than the fact that he's eyeing up his to-be husband. It's too much but he doesn't want to ruin Victor's good time.

“Hey,” Yuuri whispers, “I'll be right back. I'm gonna uhh, go to the bathroom.”

He watches as Victor nods, yet doesn't take his eyes off the stage. With a groan, he leaves his champagne on the table and stands to go wander to find the bathroom through the crowd.

-

No, Yuuri's not jealous. He's really, really not. He's just, well, a little upset because he misses his fiancé’s attention. Totally normal.

And no, Yuuri isn't having a small panic attack in the bathroom. Tears aren't falling from his eyes and he doesn't need to wipe any of them away. He also doesn't get scared when he hears a knock on his stall.

“Hell, hey doll, you okay in there?”

That’s definitely a female voice, isn't it? Oh god, is he so drunk that he ended up in the women's bathroom? Great. Just great, good job Katsuki.

He's unsure of what to say, so he says the first thing that comes out of his mouth. “I-I'm crying, I'm sorry,” Yuuri says through a broken composure. “I didn't mean to come into the women’s bathroom, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, do you need any help? Can you come out so I can help?” This lady sounds genuinely concerned and it makes Yuuri feel a little worried and a little relieved. He opens up the stall door to face the girl and whimpers as he tries not to start crying from embarrassment again.

“My fiancé, I think.. I think he likes a stripper more than me,” he blurts out, realizing how stupid the situation sounds. “He won't even look at me right now, but he’s always supposed to look at me!”

He knows Victor loves him more than anything but he feels secondary at this moment. It's the champagne getting the best of him anyway.

“Oh, honey, don't cry over men,” the lady says, kneeling down in her heels to face the crying man. “How about you come out of there, wash your face, and show your fiancé a good time at home, yeah? Does that sound good?”

Yuuri nods at this point, and smiles like a child when the stranger reaches out her hand to take him to the sink.

After a few moments of splashing water on his face, he feels better more or less. He realizes how wrecked he looks about such a stupid thing and he laughs. He brushes back his hair and adjusts his glasses then realizes that hey, he doesn't look that bad.

“There you go, sweetheart, you look great. Now go get him.”

-

Yuuri walks out of the women's bathroom feeling refreshed, new and still a little embarrassed after that whole ordeal. Confidence is key though, so he makes sure to carry himself in a proper way as he makes his way back to the couch where he and his lover are seated.

Except, Victor’s not just sitting. He's grinding, panting and flushed, with the same shitty dancer on top of him.

The following segments are a blur to Yuuri, but he knows he gets pissed. He gets real pissed in fact, his vision goes black and he gets choked up. Next thing you know, he's pulling Victor into the elevator again by his shirt collar, saying curses in Japanese that Victor can't even understand at this point.

“Yuuri, I'm sorry, I couldn't get him off of me!” Victor pleads when Yuuri turns away and drops him, coughing almost hysterically. “I promise I didn't mean-”

“Silence,” Yuuri snaps back in a hard tone, and suddenly Victor feels like he's seen Yuuri like this before. His concerns are solidified when he sees his love exhale black, dark smoke.

There’s a gasp and suddenly Victor remembers.  _ “Ankoku ika aramitama!” _

It’s been a really, really long time since the last time he got like this. It was at the Hasetsu Kunchi, a festival that he and Yuuri attended a year ago. This was the same festival where Yuuri got very, very jealous over Minami and his new idol, and where Yuuri’s petty attitude literally got him possessed. Victor saved him once, but jeez, he's not even sure how to handle this.

In short, Victor’s fucked.

The possessed Yuuri drags him back to the hotel room, making the Russian’s heart almost pound out of his chest from impact. Victor can hear mumbles from the younger skater but nothing really clear enough to make out. “Yuuri, talk to me, please?”

No answer from his fiancé, instead Yuuri practically pushes him against the bed as soon as they get inside the hotel room. Victor's grateful that the thing inside Yuuri is decent enough to wait until they got to the room.

The look Yuuri's giving him as he straddles his hips is more eros than Victor could ever imagine. His eyes are dark and he's right on top of Victor's not-subtle hard on, grinding purposefully and painfully slow.

“You look so conflicted, Vitya,” Yuuri sighs with a grin, one hand tightly gripping Victor's jawbone and the other on Victor's hip. “Don't worry, you can make it all up to me.”

-

Tentacles.

The last thing he’s expecting to have in his ass is fucking  _ tentacles _ .

Victor guesses that okay, so having a squid demon possess your fiancé isn't all bad. He misses Yuuri, the real Yuuri, obviously. But he can't exactly help himself while this.. other, more forceful Yuuri is groping his ass open as he pumps a tentacle that comes out of literal thin air deep into him. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that Victor can't exactly pass up.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moans as soft as a prayer, “You're so deep inside me..”

“It's better what that dancer could do, isn't it?” Yuuri replies with edge, nails digging into Victor's fair skin. “You're lucky you're so flexible, this might break you if you weren't..”

Victor is thankful that Yuuri isn't bringing up chikoko even now, and he proves his flexibility by spreading his legs even farther. “Make me cum, Yuuri.. You're the only one who can..”

Yuuri smirks as his hand slowly travels down the other's thigh, teasing around Victor’s cock. He hasn't touched it since the beginning of all this, instead he's tip-toed around it and made it especially irritable for his lover.

“Am I now?” Yuuri asks in a playful fashion, running one finger along the slit of Victor's dripping cock. “Prove it, Vitya, and maybe I'll let you finish, okay?”

Victor wishes it wasn't an option, wishes he doesn't have to comply and most certainly wishes he didn't piss Yuuri off at all.

“I'll be so good from now on, Yuuri,” Victor pleads through moans as he presses back onto the fat, dripping tentacle. “You'll have my full attention, I promise. I only have eyes for you.”

“Hm,” Yuuri makes a loose circle with his thumb and index finger, then pumps it slowly around Victor's dick that is painfully hard at this point. “More.”

“Please, Yuuri, you're killing me!” Victor's begging now with so much strain on his voice, it's almost hoarse. “I'll be the best for you, I'll give you everything you need.”

This doesn't phase the Japanese man and he continues to tease drastically, driving the man below him almost to tears.

“Yuuri, listen to me, I love you. I love you and only you more than anything, you're my world, Katsuki Yuuri!” Victor cries out, clawing at the bedsheets. “I love you!”

Just like that, Victor's coming hard into Yuuri's hand and the trance is broken.

Only the sound of heavy breathing and silence is heard throughout the room. Then, Victor hears Yuuri move and feels his weight shift to the side of him. With his arms around him, he feels his lover press a tired, sloppy, drunken kiss to the back of his neck.

“I love you too.”

-

Breakfast the next morning is nothing less than odd. By the time Victor's up, Yuuri is gone and in their hotel room’s living space, eating his own room service. They make eye contact and Yuuri smiles at him, patting the seat on the couch next to him gently.Victor takes the seat and snuggles up next to Yuuri as he eats before eventually eating himself.

“I'm sorry,” Victor finally says after a few tranquil moments. “You know.. about last night.”

“Don't be sorry, Victor,” Yuuri purrs casually. “If anything, I'm sorry for turning you into some hentai freak.”

Victor laughs tenderly, his smile turning into a wider one. “Well still, I'm sorry, love.”

“It's alright. Next time though, we really should just go to my parents’ place, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> haha what the fuck this was supposed to be a joke why did it take two days 
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are more than appreciated but honestly, why are you reading this borderline hentai and more importantly why are you encouraging this behavior lmfao


End file.
